Do They Know We Know?
by bluekiwibubble
Summary: A Seventh Year James Potter muses on his two friend's relationship. One Shot SBRL.


My first, and probably last, attempt at a wolfstar fic. I really like reading them, but found this rather hard to write. So please, tell me what you think of it.

For Hannah Wh., for being, in the words of my sister, my 'Harry Potter friend', and because 'Some of the Remus/Sirius fics are quite good actually...'

Summary: A Seventh Year James Potter muses on his two friend's relationship.**

* * *

**

**Do They Know We Know?**

"Prongs," Peter whispered, "do they know we know?"

James glanced across at his two friends, considering his answer.

"I'm not sure," he muttered in reply. "Maybe."

Peter returned to his Charms homework, but James continued to watch Sirius and Remus. They were sat back-to-back in the grass a few metres away, Remus reading and Sirius doodling on a spare bit of parchment. They looked for all the world like two close friend enjoying one of the last sunny days of the year. Bt James knew better. He didn't need the little signs that only he noticed; that Sirius' left hand was lying on the ground next to Remus' right with their little fingers touching, that every now and again Sirius would put his quill down and run his fingers through his hair then brush them against Remus' neck as he lowered his hand, or that he could see that Sirius' doodles incorporated the letters 'R.J.L.'. James knew that those two were more than just close friends.

James shifted his gaze to the lake. He watched the ripples sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight as he mused on his friend's relationship. He had realised last year, at the Gryffindor Valentine Ball the Seventh Years had organised. Sirius and Remus had both refused dates, although there had been a fair few offers, and not danced with anyone all evening, but instead simply sat watching each other and sipping Butterbeers.

James assumed that something must have happened between them that night, as from then on their attitudes to each of gradually changed: whilst before they had actively avoided being alone together, they now spent increasing amounts of time as a pair, without James or Peter.

James smiled reminiscently as the memory of the time he'd walked into the dormitory earlier that year to find Remus towelling Sirius' hair dry surfaced. This memory was followed by another, which caused James to wince as he recalled when, in their Fifth Year, Sirius has punched him for making a joke about werewolves. James had not understood at the time why his best friend had taken such offence at his jest, but looking back now, it all made sense.

Sirius had always been the one most worried about Moony around the full moon, rushing up to the hospital wing at lunch- and break-times to check that he was alright, and only leaving Remus in the evenings when Madam Popfrey kicked him out. Remus always scolded Sirius afterwards for worrying too much, but James had come to see that they valued that time together, and so no longer commented when Sirius didn't appear for lunch, or when he turned up late to Gryffindor Tower in the evenings surrounding the full moon.

Peter had realised that there was something between the two, but had not recognised it for what it was. His words when it had been explained to him sounded clearly in James' head: 'That's kind of sweet. They suit each other, don't they.'

Normally James would have snapped at Wormtail for saying something like this, told his to get a grip and stop being soppy, but he had agreed so wholeheartedly, and been so ashamed that Peter had accepted it straight away when he, James Potter, Sirius Black'sbest friend, had tried to deny it to himself, that James had said nothing.

To begin with, James had been greatly disturbed by the knowledge of Sirius and Remus. The idea of them being…together…had been too much to bear thinking about.

But in the holidays between their Sixth and Seventh Year, seeing how much Sirius missed Remus and how eagerly he awaited his letters, and witnessing their joyful reunion on the platform on September the 1st had caused James to finally accept their relationship.

Now, seeing them walking down a corridor talking quietly with their heads together, Sirius pulling pranks for Remus' amusement or Remus leaning over Sirius to help him with his homework, or the two of them stealing food off each others plates at mealtimes, James simply felt happy for them, and no longer resented his best friend the time he spent with Remus.

The sound of movement caused James to turn his attention back to the present. Sirius had shuffled round so that he was sat side by side with Remus, and was showing his friend something he had drawn on his parchment. Remus smiled widely and shook his head.

James often found excuses to leave the two of them alone together, knowing the value of private moments, and in return they did the same for him and Lily.

Thinking that this was one of those moments, James stood up, swinging his bag onto his back.

"Come on Wormtail, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay, hang on Prongs."

Peter stuffed his quill, ink and parchment into his own bag before hurriedly getting to his feet and following James.

"See you two in a bit," James called to the others, who were still sat in the grass.

"Yeah, bye."

"See you."

Halfway up the lawn James turned to look back at his two friends. They saw him watching and grinned. Sirius gave a huge, fake yawn and stretched his arms above his head, then lowered them, looping one around Remus' waist in the process. The young lycanthrope leant into Sirius' embrace and raised a hand to wave casually at James.

Smiling to himself, James turned again towards the castle and fell into step beside Peter.

He ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully, looked down at his short friend then spoke.

"Wormtail"

"Yeah?"

James voice was soft and amused.

"They know we know."

_Fin._


End file.
